Before he Cheats,
by Sakura of Yume
Summary: She almost never saw her fiancée. No, Draco Lucius Malfoy was with a other women almost every night, If Lucius Malfoy would hear his son cheated on his fiancée, he would turn around in his grave. One-Shot, R


**Before he Cheats, is original written in Dutch. It's one of my favorite one-shots I ever wrote. To be honest I wasn't such a big fan of Pansy Parkinson, but I was heard this song I had to think of her. Because in most Fanfictions she is a bitch and in most Fanfictions Draco cheats on her and I felt sorry for her, To be with such a ass of a guy, have to marry him because of this I wrote this fanfiction, I hope you like it.  
**

**Pansy Parkinson  
Before He Cheats  
One-shot**

'Here you go Miss, one firewhiskey.' The bartender put the glass of firewhiskey in front of the women, She gave him a small smile. Her black hair reached till her shoulders and her light brown eyes stared at the clock.  
'Waiting for somebody, Miss?' He asked trying to make a little talk with the young women.  
'Yes, but I don't think he will come anymore.' The women gave him another smile, she took a snip of her firewhiskey.  
'Ah! Your getting married? Congratulations' He pointed at her finger.  
'Thank you.' She answered polite but she didn't seem to happy about it when she looked at the ring on her finger. She put some money on bar and stood up.  
'Are you already going?' He asked surprised because the women just came in.  
'Yes.' She answered while she walked out of the door.

**Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...**

Slowly the women walked through the streets of the small wizard village, where she just came to life with her fiancée. She flipped back some hair that was in her face. The women looked pale, but it looked good with her small face which fitted with her slim figure. The women wasn't ugly instead she was quite pretty, her fiancée would be lucky with a women like her. But she almost never saw her fiancée. No, Draco Lucius Malfoy was with a other women almost every night, If Lucius Malfoy would hear his son cheated on his fiancée, he would turn around in his grave. women had hoped her fiancée would change for years, but he didn't…

**Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,  
showing her how to shoot a combo.**

Pansy Parkinson turn the key of the house to open the door and turned on the light from the hallway. Like she expected Draco wasn't home. She walked to the kitchen and took some ice out of the freezer. Whereby she saw the note on the freezers door.

_Dear Patty,  
I'm sorry I missed or appointment,  
I had to work over tonight,  
In the break I came home to put the note her for you.  
I hope you can forgive me  
your Draco._

**And he don't know...  
That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires.  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**

Pansy laughed softly if she never heard that one before. She went to his work a few times just to bring him some sandwiches but there they told her he left about two hours. First she thought it was some kind of mistake, but after a little while she found out about Draco's adventures. Draco would never change, she know now. A tear rolled of Pansy her cheek, normally she never cried. Angry she threw one of the expensive vase on the ground that Draco got from his mother.

**Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know...**

Angry she poured a glass of wine in for herself. It was a miracle Draco had a muggle drink in his house, but he claimed it was invented by a wizard but that he sold it to a muggle. She took big sip of it and sighed. With a great force she through the glass against the wall. Pansy felt great, all the feelings she had been hiding for her fiancée they came out all at once. She felt cured like she hadn't seen or walked for years. She took the expensive service and dropped it on the floor. The pieces of glass fell around her legs.

**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**

With a enormous strength she pulled the curtain down, while she turned around and looked pleased at the damage she had done. If Pansy didn't know better, she would think there had been attack on the house. The whole interior was in shambles there was only one room left. Pansy walked to the bedroom of her and Draco, slowly she opened the door. Instead of the rest of the house, this room was still perfect intact. Just for a moment Pansy had the feeling to close the room and just leave it to be, but then the emotions took over, her sadness and pain.

A moment later Pansy walked out of the house, not even caring for closing the door and got into her car. Yes Pansy had a car, how much Draco had protested, He his wine she her car was what she told him.

**I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
No...not on me**

With a big smile Pansy walked in to the nightclub, without any trouble she found her fiancée in the crowd. Draco was busy with a young Blondie who probably wasn't even twenty. Calm she walked towards Draco, whose smile fade away. Pansy smiled at him, Draco pushed the Blondie away from him whereby she looked indignant at me.  
'Pansy! Honey.' Draco tried to begin. Slowly I kiss him on his lips, a small splash followed of something that fell into Draco's glass. I turned around and left the nightclub, without looking back at Draco.

**'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**

Draco Lucius Malfoy watch is fiancée walk away, while Kate was already dancing with a other guy. He looked at his glass where a silver ring was gleaming with a bright green diamond.  
'Shit'

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**

In shock Draco looked around the living room, it was a mess. The feathers of the pillows where still whirling around, while Draco walked through the house. He swear softly when he saw the service on the ground. Pansy hadn't hold back, that was for sure.

**Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...**

Slowly Draco walked up-stairs scared of what he would see there. Just like the rest of the house it was a mess. All of his stuff was broken, pillows were pulled apart, mirror beaten in thousands of pieces, things laid on the ground. In silence Draco stared at the door of the bedroom, prepared for the worst. He opened the door and made a sound of relieve when he saw that the room was still intact. But turned pale when he saw the painting of his fathers cold eyes stared at him, the face looked angry. Slowly Draco walked towards the painting and picked up the little note that laid on the floor.

_Cheating,  
Is a disgrace to your family, Draco.  
Loves, Pansy._

_A_ngry Draco hit against the wall, knowing he had screwed up.

**Ohh... before he cheats...**

Pansy Parkinson parked her car, in front of a big house. With a smile on her face she got out. She walked up the stairs in front of the house and ringed the bell.  
'Pansy? Pansy Parkison? Is that you?' The person who opened the door looked surprised at her.  
'The one and only one, Blaise.' She looked at him with a small smile.


End file.
